Fly Me To The Moon
by Dr. Ro
Summary: Nothing every seems to go the way it's supposed to with Sonny and Chad. She can't ride a bike and he can't get along with his brother. "Summer, here I don't wanna come." A Summer Channy


Fly Me To The Moon

Sonny Monroe tapped her pencil on the wooden desk in bordom; resting her head in her hand. The constint ticking of the vintigue clock was almost unbearable. It was a rapid kind of sound that annoyed her at wits end. Seconds seemed to drag when that brittle, cold voice kept having words flow out of the owners mouth. She could feel herself getting swept into the tiredness of sleep; which couldn't turn out so well. Their teacher had strict rules about falling asleep in class. Sonny could feel herself getting sleepier and sleepier.

_Whack!_

She jolted up in a start; her eyes the size of saucers. The sound echoing throughout her ears. She clutched it in pain. "Nice for you to join us, Miss. Monroe," The evil teacher, Mrs. Bitterman, replied with a devious smile. A few of the Mackenzie Falls cast members giggled. "As I was saying, sense it is almost summer vacation; your assignment will be to accomplish one thing you have difficulty with. Not to worry, you will have a partner to guide you up with." She held up a deck of cards. "Each card has a matching one, find the other." She passed them around. Sonny grabbed the her's and held it in her hand.

"Begin." Mrs. Bitterman returned to her desk and picked up her book. While Sonny flipped her card; which exposed a nine. She sighed and shifted in her seat, looking for her partner. Her cast mates had already found theirs.

"Who has a nine?" She asked loudly, looking highly discouraged. It got worse when she saw that blonde haired boy that drove her cray, walk toward her. There was no possible way to that he could be her partner. No freaking way.

"Howdy partner." He acknowledged with a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. She sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." She said with a certain edge in her tone. They sat in the two desks next to eachother. She felt as though the world was going to end. To be with the devil the whole summer was like suicide; worse than that even. She grabbed a notebook and pen, turning to one of the empty pages.

"I have nothing that I have difficulty with." Chad teased with arrogance in his voice. Sonny just glared at him.

"Maybe I should help you get a personality." She smiled as the smirk vanished off his face in an instance. He laughed dully at her joke. "How about you apologize to all those girls you broke." Did she really just say that outloud? He thought about it for a little bit and shook his head solemly.

"Nah, that would take a long time. I've never been in love before though. Would that work?" He asked her with raised eyebrows. He was joking, but Sonny didn't find it at all amusing.

"Chad, be realistic."

"Sorry, how about cooperating with my father and brother?" He suggested with a shrug of the shoulders. She wrote it down because it was probabley the best that he would think of. "As for you Sonshine," She rolled her eyes at his nickname. "what do you have a difficult time with."

"Riding a bike." She replied with embarassment. He doubled over in laughter. Making her feel insecure and stupid for not being able to ride a freaking bike. There was a back story to that. She wrote it down.

"Oh, that is gold! You really can't ride a bike. What are you five?" He said unintentionally to be mean.

"Shut up! Why do you always have to critisize me all the time? Don't you ever get enough." She grabbed her books and started to walk out; it was the end of class anyway. She stormed to her dressing room and slammed the door behind herself.

_Summer, here I don't wanna come_. She thought bitterly.

* * *

Author's Note: This idea came to me because my friends and I have this summer list and I wanted Sonny and Chad to have the same thing as an assignment. I really like the plotline. I hope you do too. Later in the story, it will tell you their backstories :D. Why Sonny doesn't know how to ride and why Chad doesn't get along with his brother and father.


End file.
